Un beso de chocolate
by KamonKaze
Summary: Midorikawa se queda hasta tarde en la clase de dosmetica cuando aparece Hiroto, one-shot


One-shot

Un beso dulce de chocolate

Pasando por los pasillos del instituto Raimon iba caminando un chico con cabello de color rojo con ojos de jade y de tez palida como el papel(?), delgado, iba mirando al suelo y a sus alrededores con cara desanimada porque en todo el dia no habia visto a su querido amigo peliverde de tez morena.

Mientras cierto chico peliverde se encontraba en clase de domestica, es decir en clase de cocina, lo cual amaba la comida era lo que mas le llenaba aparte de la presencia y sonrisa de su pellirrojo, que siempre lo hacia sonrojar y ponerlo nervioso.

Un joven corria como si su vida dependiera de ello por los pasillos cerrando los ojos y todo rojo cuando de repente otro chico miraba distraido el techo, ambos chocaron cayendose al suelo los dos.

-Auch!-grito quejandose el joven en el suelo llevandose su mano a la cabeza-¡que daño!

-¡Mira por donde vas!-dijo molesto el pelirrojo sobandose la cara

-lo-lo siento tanto no veia por...-lo vio mejor y se soprendio-¿Hiroto?

-he?-sorprendido, se levanto y este otro le da la mano, viendo su pelo azulado y largo-Kazemaru, esto ¿que haces?

-Ahh! esque me levante tarde, ¿y tu?

-voy a la enfermeria...ve aclase-excusandose

-si-se despidio de su amigo-ve tu tambien a clases si no se enfadara y mucho mido-chan!

-de acuerdo-con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La puerta de la clase de domestica se abrio de zopeton llamando la atencion de todos menos un chico peliverde, el chico de la puerta estaba jadeando intentando coger aire para sus pulmones hasta que una vieja amargada de unos 50 años lo regaño por llegar tarde a clases y que se pusiera con su compañero cuanto antes, el peliazul se encamino a su asiento donde su amigo lo miro con cara de pucheros.

-Kaze-chan!por fin llegaste-se abalanzo sobre su amigo

-no seas exagerado-con una gotita en la frente-enseñame lo que as echo hoy-mirando la mezcla de ...¿chocolate?

-tachan! aqui esta!-poniendola en la cara de kazemaru-¿que te parece kaze-cha?

-Mido-chan esto esta mal mezclado, volvamolo hacer,¿si?-sonriendole

-vale! gracias!-se pusieron a volver acer el chocolate.

-estas entuciasmado-cojiendo una tazon de azucar-¿este chocolate es para Hiro-chan?

-¿que? no que va-sonrojado al maximo

-jjejeje ya seguro-susurro

En el patio se encontraban los demas alumnos, ya que como hoy no tenian profesor se fueron a jugar a rato se cambiaron de ropa y salieron al campo.

-kidou el balon!-grito unos de los chicos

-toma,goenji!pasandole al de rastas-cogelo.

En el campo el capitan del equipo Endou Mamoru se dirijio hacia su amigo Goenji para preguntar por Hiroto, ya que nunca se perdia ninguna clase.

-Goenji,¿sabes donde se metio hiroto?-pregunto el capitan

-no lo se-contesto-¿querias pedirle algo?

-si los apuntes de la clase

-¿que aces en clases?-con una gotita

-pensar nuevas tecnicas!-con ojos en forma de estrellitas

-no sera que piensas en kazemaru-burlon-a lo mejor hirot esta con él

-no digas eso-molesto y celoso-el es mi amigo nada mas-sonrojado

-vale, vamos a entrenar

-va-vale voy-siguiendo a su amigo.

-Achus!-estornudo el joven peliazul-vaya que raro

-salud, seguro es endo pensando en ti-riendose

-callate!-gritando-Mido-chan baka-molesto y rojo

Despues de un rato las clases habian terminado pero cierto peliverde decidio quedarse en la escuela a terminar su chocolate que le daria a su chico pelirrojo, en algun lugar de la escuela el chico pelirrojo se acababa de levantar de la enfermeria y al darse cuenta de lo tarde que es decidio pasarse por la clase de domestica para comer algo, al llegar a la clase de cocina no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su chico se encontraba de espaldas con un delantal que queria abrazarlo, se le acerco lentamente y vio como su chico suspiraba resignado, cariñosamente le abrazo por la espalda dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde, el otro se asuto, se estremecio al oir un susurro en su oido.

-te he estado buscando

-H-Hiroto-nervioso y con la voz entrecortada-¿que aces aqui?

-Me quede dormido-aun abrazandolo

-eso no es excusa-pensativo-esperea,¿as faltado a clases?

-si, es muy aburrido sin ti, es una pena no estar en las mismas clases-haciendo puchero-¿que aces?¿estas comiendo?

-no

-entonces?

-bajo la mirada triste mirando su chocolate-nada-sollozando

-¿ y esto?-cojiendo el chocolate preparado por el otro

-no,Hiro-chan-intentando quitarselo

-esta bueno, me gusto-sonrio al probar lo delicioso que estaba el chocolate

-mentiroso-triste

-es verdad, me gusta tanto como tu-rio mientras que el otro se sonrojo

-pero..!-no termino al ver que sus chico le cojio del menton y lo acercaba para besarlo, juntaron sus labios en un suave y apasionado beso,se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Hiroto,¿que estas haciendo?-pregunto apartandolo

-solo te demuestro lo mucho que te quiero-lo abrazo nuevamente, pero esta vez el peliverde apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del otro chico-mido-chan te quiero.

-Hiroto-se sonrijo cerro los ojos- te quiero-alzo su vista y se volvieron a besar apasionandamente, el chocolate al final sirvio para algo.


End file.
